Meet Kaia Phoenix Tsunami
by Kaia Phoenix-Tsunami
Summary: Ok, I had a previous story but it got confusing, so I deleted it and replaced it with an easier to understand version. Read and Review please! Kaia
1. New Student

Meet Kaia Phoenix Tsunami, part 1: New Student.

A/N: This is a fanfic where I am a new character in the Domino High School. Let's just say I am pretty much like Ryou Bakura in this fic and that's what attracts us together. P I can't help it! Ryou is so sweet! Anyways, on with the fic…….

The sun shone magnificently upon Domino High and a new day began. Young adults were all over the corridors and entering most of the school classrooms. In one, there was a large group of adolescents huddled together watching the local Champion, Yugi Mouto win his classmates in duels with ease. Among the pupils was a young boy with snowy hair and chocolate brown eyes scanned the card game battle. Eventually the teacher arrived and the card game ended abruptly as the teacher narrowed his eyes at the class. After all of the pupils had taken their seats and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Well, class, good morning. I have a surprise for you," the teacher began,"we have a new student today." He said as he motioned to the door as a young girl walked in and smiled pleasantly. She had long reddish brown hair and pretty blue grey eyes. She almost resembled a cat. She made her way to the front of the class where the teacher was waiting for her.

"Her name is Kaia. Please, tell us about yourself." The teacher smiled. Kaia nodded.

"My name is Kaia Phoenix Tsunami. I look forward to my time here at Domino High and I am quite pleased to meet you." Her voice had a strange aura to it, like she purred as she spoke or something. An almost incoherent clap gradually found its way around the class.

"Thank you, Kaia that was a very nice introduction. Ryou, will you be Kaia's "tour-guide"?" the teacher sounded as the boy called Ryou stood up.

Kaia's P.O.V.

I have never noticed a boy like this before! White hair that goes past the shoulder blades, perfect white skin, and the most adorable chocolate brown eyes I have ever laid my sight upon. He looked like an angel...

End Kaia's P.O.V.

"Yes, sir." Ryou answered with a smile.

"Uhh, where shall we put you? Yes, in between Ryou and Seto." the teacher motioned to Ryou's place and two seats over, Seto. Kaia moved over to the empty spot. Seto glared at the girl as she sat down, flicking her reddish brown hair out of the way of her grey eyes. As the lesson took place, Kaia felt uneasy during the hour long maths. She looked around innocently, only to see Seto and Ryou working. No-one else was bothering with her but whatever it was, she didn't like it.

Finally break came and the class squeezed out of the tiny door way and into the corridor. Kaia decided to take a look around and get a clear map of the building. Suddenly a hand grasped onto her shoulder. She turned around, but in the complete shock of the event, she whirled round and fell flat on the floor. Her pale cheeks flushed violently. Kaia's gaze brought her to Ryou and some other male pupils: one was pretty short with tri-coloured hair and pretty amethyst eyes, a slightly taller one had blonde hair and brown eyes, and the tallest of the lot looked to be a bit of a fighter. He had brown hair that had a large spike in the front, and deep brown eyes.

"Hey you ok?" Ryou asked after helping the girl to her feet. Kaia simply nodded in reply as she dusted herself off.

Within a couple of minutes, the group had welcomed Kaia into their friendship. She had found out that the smaller kid was known as Yugi, the mid height was called Joey, and the tallest was called Tristan. As the jokes were coming to an end, Kaia wasn't sure what lesson they all had. It was only thanks to Ryou that she found out they were all together in Science. They ran a few Races up the stairs to see who the fastest runner was. It turned out to be Kaia on numerous occasions. Finally reaching the Science lab rooms, they found time to catch up on their breath. A boy had already "beaten" them to Science, however. Seto.

"My, my, my. Aren't we all enjoying the exercises today? Too bad you losers had to be so childish taking the racing-up-the-stairs routine." Seto snarled nastily. His deep blue gaze landed upon Kaia. The way he looked at Kaia made her uneasy...and she blushes.

"So the new girl decides to hang with the babies, does she?" Seto brought his face close to hers.

"Stay away from me...I'm warning you..." Kaia snarled with venom in her voice. Seto could've sworn her eyes went bright yellow, but that was probably from the anger there. Suddenly Kaia raised a hand that had dusty black claws on the fingers, and she waved her hand in front of Seto's face the way you would tell a child to never do something again.

"Ah, ah, ahhh! I don't like that tone of voice..." she purred. At that instant, her claws were gone and she had her usual timid self back again.

/_Hey Ryou/_ a voice called inside Ryou's head.

/_Not now, Bakura!_/ Ryou replied.

/_No I just wanted to know 'bout that girl you've taken an interest in_./ Ryou's Yami spirit came back.

/_No Bakura, down!_/ Ryou yelled back.

/_What the...? Hey do I look like a dog? Huh!_/ The spirit spat.

Ryou shut off the mind-link and focused on the lesson. He didn't need his Yami to be arguing with him about the girl, Kaia. She was scary enough! Claws coming from her hands? And her eyes turning bright yellow? No way!

_Okay, I'm gonna treat her like a normal person, yes I am_. Ryou thought as he looked at the mysterious girl who had her head jammed into the book to block out any one who mentioned her name. Ryou decided to let her be for now, and got back to his own work.

Finally school had ended without much trouble, except from Seto Kaiba giving poor Kaia the evil eye. The poor girl had run off to hide in the P.E. girls changing rooms. It was the only place she could go for comfort.

Kaia's P.O.V.

Why me? I shuddered in the changing rooms, sobbing quietly. I didn't do anything to that Seto guy, so why did he pick me? Oh well, no time to bother about that, I guess I better go back to Ryou and apologise to him for running off. School should be over by now so I guess I can wait for the bell.

End Kaia's P.O.V.

The bell sounded, and Kaia was relieved. She picked up her things from the floor and made her way to the front of the building, to wait for Ryou. Meanwhile with Ryou he was currently having a mental argument with his Yami.

/_Listen, I'm coming home now so just leave me alone_./ he yelled.

/_No way! Listen I'm comin' to pick you up whether you like it or not mister! By the way, Ryou, you still haven't told me about that weird girl, I-_/ Bakura started but was quickly cut off by an angry Ryou.

/_Look! Drop it! She's not weird, she's my friend._/ he yelled through the mind-link. Bakura decided to leave it and replied by telling Ryou he'll be on his motor bike.

Ryou smiled at the thought of riding on a vehicle like a motor bike. He liked them. As he reached the front gate, he noticed an all too familiar face...Kaia.

End first chapter. Finally! Well, be nice and read and review, please! -Kaia.


	2. Visit to the Home

Meet Kaia Phoenix Tsunami, part 2: Visit to the Home. 

Ryou smiled at the thought of riding on a vehicle like a motor bike. He liked them. As he reached the front gate, he noticed an all too familiar face...Kaia.

"Hi!" she chirped as she waved frantically at Ryou.  
"Huh? Oh, hi. Enjoy Domino High then?" Ryou simply smiled his usual sweet smile. Kaia returned it with one of her own. She nodded her head at him and was about to open her mouth to speak when a shiny, pitch black motor bike pulled up.

"Oh, no. The monstrosity has decided to show its face." Ryou muttered silently.  
Kaia had to suppress her giggles.

The driver pulled off his helmet to reveal long, spiky white hair, it was similar to Ryou's, but had a more evil tint to it. Kaia looked to the look-alikes' eyes, and got a right shock, they were the same as Ryou's but were smaller and looked a lot madder. He was clad in tight leather pants that shone in the afternoon sun, and an open blue shirt. Kaia had but to drool at the sight. Ryou had caught sight of her face and looked at her with a horrified look on his delicate features.

"Uhh, Kaia, you see that man? He's here to pick me up." Ryou finished with a blush as the taller one strode up to them, swaying his hips as he went. Kaia drooled at the man's way of walking. She suddenly snapped out of her daze as she noticed him right in front of her.  
"Hey, Ryou. My, my, who is this young blood gonna be?" He asked as he took Kaia's hand and he _kissed _it. Kaia blushed at the scene; Ryou's jaw had dropped to the core of the earth, with his Yami's gesture.  
"H-hello Bakura, nice of you to pick me up today. Uhh this is Kaia Phoenix Tsunami. She's the new exchange student here." Ryou placed a steady hand on Kaia's shoulder. She flinched at the sudden touch. Bakura smiled warmly towards the blushy face, while Ryou seemed eager enough to get home.

"Um, Bakura? Shouldn't we get home?" Ryou asked looking at his Yami longingly.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Kaia, would you like to come back home with us for a while?" Bakura asked as he tilted his head moving the hair from his eyes.  
"Are you sure? Is that all right with you, Ryou?" Kaia blushed deeper at the sight of Ryou's beet red face.  
"Yeah, if Bakura offers then it's ok." He replied as he forced a friendly grin onto his face.

Bakura strapped his helmet on and motioned to his motor-bike for the other two to follow. Kaia glanced nervously at Ryou, who noticed the girl's fear of the vehicle.  
"Hey, Bakura! Wait a minute! She's scared of the motor-bike. I think it's best if she sat in the middle, and I on the end. Is that ok?" Ryou put his arm securely around the now shaking girl. Through his helmet, Bakura squinted his eyes in a gentle fashion as he nodded his head and moved to his position on the bike. Kaia gathered her courage and sat behind Bakura.  
"Put your arms around my waist, that'll stop you from falling." Bakura noted. Kaia did as she was told and placed her arms around the tall boy's stomach. She still felt nervous and pressed her head to Bakura's back, deciding to concentrate on his heart-beat.  
Ryou finally positioned himself behind Kaia, who was now snuggled right up to Bakura's back. Ryou smiled.  
_She looks like she's asleep. _He thought as he placed his arms around Kaia and brought himself only a little slightly closer to the girl. He didn't want to startle the girl by snuggling up to her _too_ close.

The engine started and the vehicle gently rolled off the pavement, and onto the road, in full force. Kaia uttered an incoherent whine as they sped along the road. After ten to fifteen minutes of pure driving, they finally came to a stop, outside a beautiful, white house with a faint charcoal grey roof and the front yard was lathered with flowers, all different.

Ryou was the first to dismount. He giggled lightly at the sight of his Yami trying to unravel the girl's tightly locked grip on his waist.  
"Kaia, we've stopped riding! You can let go of him now, he looks suffocated." Ryou burst into laughter as Bakura had his arms clamped around Kaia's hands and began to attempt to pry open her hands, but to no avail.  
"Have...we...stopped yet? Can I let go now?" Kaia mumbled, which was rewarded with more laughter from the younger light-haired youth.

Bakura pulled off his helmet and gave Ryou the typical "If-you-don't-help-me-I'll-send-you-to-the-Shadow-realm" look. Ryou shrugged and walked over to Kaia, using his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face.  
"Kaia, let go of him, we've stopped." He finally released the tight grip and helped the girl, who was now shaky on her feet. She held onto Ryou without her knowing it. Then she realised that they had stopped moving.  
"Oh….." she choked as she noticed the ground didn't suddenly fly past her.


End file.
